


Light to Light

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Annihilation (2018 Garland)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: 只是想搞Kane。没读过原著，电影很魔幻我只好比它还魔幻。加兰说“the film is really like a dream of the book”，那我要说这篇胡说八道“is really like a dream of the film”。注意警告。





	Light to Light

**Author's Note:**

> 只是想搞Kane。没读过原著，电影很魔幻我只好比它还魔幻。加兰说“the film is really like a dream of the book”，那我要说这篇胡说八道“is really like a dream of the film”。注意警告。

　　“我的头发不是这样的。”凯恩虚弱地伸出手去够那头黑发，试图揉乱它。另一位凯恩没有躲开，很奇怪，有些时候他恨不得紧紧贴合、用融化流动的皮肤与纠缠的肢体把凯恩裹起来，别的时候他却避得老远。也许他猜到凯恩对他做的打算了？他可能感受到了——或是，或是凯恩表现得太过明显？更好的决策是当初在灯塔就作结一切，但凯恩当时不在自己的最好状态：不是说他被吓到了，虽然这确实超过他接任务时最狂野的预期构想；但是恍惚的思绪让他做下错误决定，他放任这个克隆体跟着他。刚开始是怎么想的？也许南境局想要研究它？还是别的？

　　那会儿他还称呼他为它，即使他顶着和自己相同模样的外表。它表现得像是拙劣的幼兽，亦步亦趋地仿刻凯恩的一举一动。“基本无害”——凯恩骤然想起远在家中书柜里的一本科幻小说书名，用这给它下了判断。书是莉娜的，是莉娜还是小女孩时读的书，她从父母的家里拿出这套书和别的东西，带进和凯恩购置的新房，代表此后这一处成为她的家。对莉娜的思念不能说是突如其来，更像是一直都在那儿。凯恩在夜晚抬头看星座，回忆行前和她的玩闹。在夜晚，莉娜会——哪怕一次——抬头看看吗？还是她忙着与那位同事共赴巫山？凯恩不愿意细想后一种可能。他离开了几天？五六天？还是七八天？时间很短，莉娜的性欲不强，或者说他们都没有频繁的需求，凯恩和莉娜。

　　不过凯恩又怎么知道呢？说实在的，也许这正是他们间的裂隙之一——对另一方的、自以为是的错误了解。它远远坠在凯恩的十步开外，像凯恩半倚靠在他的背包上似的靠在一座小沙丘上。印随，为了证实这一点，凯恩试过蹲下来像鸭子一样走路。他扭过头去看，发现它也在做同样的事：鸭子步与回头，一个不少，即使在它后面并没有另一个凯恩。所以是个它，而不是他，凯恩疑心它没有自主思考的能力。因为这个，凯恩掉以轻心。

　　从它变为他的时候，凯恩结结实实被吓到。军队里从来不乏互帮互助的实例，但是他没有这个习惯。除去青春期和与莉娜的热恋期，凯恩很少体验到能用旺盛来形容的性欲。他的习惯是在避开他人的隐蔽地方尽可能快地自己用手解决。现在没有他人需要避开，队友要么死了，要么失踪了，或者失踪后被发现死了。而它？它基本无害。凯恩喘着气解开裤子拉链，释放这几天来没有好好抚慰过的阴茎。

　　就是在这样一个微妙的时刻，它突然变成他的。

　　搏动的血液撞击着耳膜，眼前的视觉恍惚，鼻腔里则被自己的味道充盈。军人的素养让凯恩提前清查过周围，没有危险，没有肉眼可见的危险，至少相对安全的持续时间应该足够他解决完自己这点小小的问题。他完全没去想那个仿冒货是否也在做同样的事，在这种时候去想另一根阴茎——哪怕它几乎就是自己的阴茎——也太奇怪了。

　　结果另一个凯恩没有在学他的手淫。也许手撑着墙，把后颈和背暴露给外界自慰并不是什么好的主意。闪光终于搞坏了凯恩的脑子。另一具躯体从背后贴近紧紧缠抱住他时，凯恩按下喊叫这个第一反应，转而去摸索斜靠在墙角的枪支。“别。”他自己的手制止他，他自己的声音喝令他。凯恩被转过身来，真该死，它——现在是他了——的眼睛中闪烁着凯恩自己的双眼中从不会出现的诡异光芒，狡黠又卑鄙。

　　“一边……”凯恩还试图拨开他，“一边去。”他之前怎么会觉得这异己是在学他？这完全没有必要：他的体格比凯恩强壮，反应比他灵敏，搞不好连脑子也比他的聪明得多。凯恩所有从军队里学到的对抗招式都被他一一化解，轻易得就像凯恩是什么闹腾的奶猫，被饲主摁在怀中。而且，凯恩甚至还没穿裤子，现在已经疲软下去的性器悬挂在他的腿间。双臂被只手桎梏，上半身被压得靠紧墙壁，凯恩只好抬起右侧膝盖，尽力往前踢去。

　　又一个错误的决定，凯恩一直在做错误的决定。跟别人待在一起的时候他通常不是更聪明的那个，而现在闪光仿佛夺走了他仅余的判断能力。他的小腿没击中本来打算攻击的下腹，反而是脚踝被握住。现在倒好，他只剩一只踮起的左脚勉强着地。与其说他马马虎虎地站着，不若说他的重量都挤在面前的身体和背后的墙壁之间。他的右腿被拉得更高，扯得他大腿间的韧带隐隐发痛。

　　“走开。”他发现无用后就停止了肢体的反抗。眼前他自己的面容凑得更近，凯恩试图用言语说服这显然具备智慧的无论什么东西。他看见他眉心一道浅沟与层叠的眼睑，这远比镜子要真实。“如果你要学我，那你显然至少有一点没弄清。”凯恩下意识地想往后退，但他的肩膀牢牢抵住坚硬的墙壁，“我不是同性恋。”

　　“我不知道。”凯恩头次听到他说话，可这和他印象中自己的声音完全不一样。自然凯恩明白骨传导与空气传导的区别，不过即使拿来做比较的是他在录音里的声音，也跟这大相径庭。他一贯以为自己的嗓音充满男子气概，但是这模仿他的异己一条短句的音调下却藏着这么多的迷惘无措。凯恩慌张起来，这是其他人听他说话时的感受吗？他希望不要。他还在想，情势却不给他更多时间。克隆愈加欺近他，堵死所有退路，而后他换做用手肘锁死凯恩右腿的膝弯，腾出一只手的空闲。

　　相熟的指节以全新的方向重新抚摸上他的阴茎，这感觉着实奇妙。凯恩认得每根手指与掌间的每条细纹，但他从来没能够从这个角度感受过。身体远比头脑更诚实，他在熟悉又陌生的刺激下重新兴奋起来，嘴上却没停止尝试。“你自己也有根一模一样的，挺意外的吧？”他说，“快滚去玩你自己的。”

　　“我不知道。”他的回答还是脆弱得像受过伤。他露出茫然的表情，后撤一点，让出更多的活动空间。凯恩趁此机会发力推开他，迅速地拣起地上的裤子松松垮垮地套上，然后一秒也没犹豫地放弃了堆在克隆脚边过近地方的枪械武器，朝门口跑去。

　　在即将摸到门把手的前一秒，凯恩的心中涌起道不明的希望，然后这小小的火苗又迅速被压制下去。他被追上来的复制体压到门上，手指努力碰到把手，但两个人的重量压在上面，门根本无法被拉开。凯恩想往后退，但身后的他不让开。有棍状物戳在凯恩的臀部——不是吧？

　　“我检查过了，”又是无辜到近乎黏糊的嗓音，“我确实有。”他把凯恩没系腰带的裤子重新扒扯到脚踝，凯恩这才通过肌肤相接的的触感意识到他也没穿裤子。男性大腿硬实的肌肉触感与腿毛扎在凯恩的身上。

　　“不。”凯恩最后抗议，但另一位已经不愿意听他说更多的话了。他略过前面的性器，直接用干燥的手指顺着臀缝摸索，找到肠道的入口，然后不顾凯恩变得激烈的挣扎挤进去一根指头。生理性的泪水在他的眼角氤氲起来，但他紧紧咬住自己的下唇，拒绝再发出更多让自己耻辱的声音。

　　这件事，换一个角度来看，发生得正是时候。离开灯塔前往边境线的旅程只进行到三分之一，凯恩第二天重新审视面前的选择，清点装好还剩下的武器与补给，掉转头重新朝灯塔走去。他沉默地望一眼第二位凯恩，于是克隆体也跟上他。在脚途中，他不愿意与凯恩靠得太近，仍然落在十步开外。他没有凯恩的背包和枪，凯恩暗地里希望有变异的猛兽从森林里冲出来撕碎他，而凯恩自己就可以抄着手站在一旁眼看这件事发生。但这幻想落了空：无论他在进灯塔前见过怎样匪夷所思的生物，自从他带着这个克隆体走出灯塔后，就再也没有任何东西来烦过他。

　　仅存的注意力被凯恩用来观察他。他学得——或者不能说学习，而应该说复刻——非常到位。凯恩敢说他绝对没有告诉过他自己热衷什么样子的体位、有什么样的性幻想，但他就如同是听过凯恩心底最深处的声音；美中不足的一点是凯恩成为被实施对象。他被迫跪在泥地上，锋利的小石头与草叶边缘割伤他的膝盖与小腿，而他根本无暇顾及，只忙于被揪着头发吞吐喉咙里的阴茎，一旁的囊袋时不时击打他的脸。

　　咬下去绝对是他最开始的想法，但这企图被及时发现和制止。他被另一个自己脱光衣服，用行囊里带的结绳面朝下捆在一截倒下的树干上。这个姿势让他想到他十几岁时做的春梦，梦中他在打一位性感封面女郎的屁股。下一刻他之前围在腰间的军用皮带就破开空气抽上他臀部与后腰的连接处。“有一点歪。”他听见自己的嗓音说，要命的是他竟然分不出这声音是从克隆体还是自己喉咙里发出的。第二鞭没有落偏，就扇在他臀缝边；第三鞭似乎在左臀割出一小道口。凯恩叫了出来。

　　有次他被扭成屁股朝上的三角形、被当作一匹坐骑似的骑时，他恍惚听到那个凯恩对他说话。“如果是我用你的肢体、你的身份来实现你的欲望、你的想法，”他提着凯恩的肩膀把他拉起来，背贴着自己，“那又有什么区别呢？”凯恩这会儿已经熟悉他的折磨方式，甚至从中体会到快感。他肠道里的敏感点被一次又一次地冲撞，鼻腔里发出愉悦的哼鸣，他并没有真的听进去这番话。“为什么是我在强奸你，而不是你在强奸我呢？我们都知道你想要什么。”他问凯恩。不过凯恩没有理会他，他正舒服得小幅抽搐，在高潮的临界点悲鸣。他抽出大半根阴茎，又猛力顶进去，寻找那一点。凯恩在他怀中径自射出来。

　　越重新靠近灯塔，凯恩就越感到另一个凯恩的焦躁，他究竟想要做什么？无论如何，灯塔近在眼前，只需要再过半天所有就会得到解决。他在这里面待了多久？最多十来天，他见到另一个自己也不过是两三天前的事情，但他们就像是性交过一千一万次。凯恩抛开杂乱无边的想法，拉开灯塔蓝色的门，让另一个凯恩先于他走进去。他现在有些不愿意杀死他了，毕竟，另一个凯恩甚至连背包都在帮他背——这事是什么时候发生的？凯恩已经记不清了。在他回过神来之后行囊和枪支就已经到了另一个凯恩身上——但这是必须完成的，只有一个凯恩能活下去。

　　“我的头发不是这样的。”另一个凯恩虚弱地摸上他的黑发，试图揉乱它。他在说什么？凯恩一贯喜欢自己的头发往后梳成油头，他不喜欢另一个凯恩放任自己的卷发四处支棱的蓬乱样子。他默默无言地看着另一个凯恩支起三脚架，调好录像机，拿出白磷弹坐到墙边。他听从了他的建议，在那一瞬间紧闭双眼。然后他朝那具曾经是另一个自己的、已经烧焦的躯体前进两步，又停下，回头帮他关掉录像机。

　　做完这个，一切就都已经解决好，凯恩终于能够回家了。


End file.
